


Edge

by danithemani



Series: The Overboss and Porter Gage [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, In this house we are nice to Porter Gage heckin darn it, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:43:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: It's acting up again. Overboss Danny wakes up Gage to help him get rid of pent-up energy.





	Edge

"Gage, Gage wake up."  
  
Danny pulled the man next to him closer, pressing his hips flush against his thighs. The only noise in the Patio was the quiet hum of a generator and the faint trickle of the pond out front. Most of the park was asleep, but not Danny.  
  
"Huh? What- what is it?"  
  
Danny eagerly pressed his lips against his husband's. He recognized the way he kissed, passionate and tender. The Overboss wasn't demanding anything, only asking, even if his strong hands and tight grip suggested otherwise.  
  
"Princess, I want it."  
  
Danny's hands wandered over his chest. Gage knew exactly what he meant, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him.  
  
"I'm open for business, boss."  
  
The Overboss grinned at him as he scooped him into his arms. The man wrapped his legs around Danny's waist. Their tight embrace lasted only a moment before the younger man could no longer keep still, letting his lips travel everywhere they could reach.  
  
"My dirty little Raider."  
  
He would never admit it, but Gage got a twinge of satisfaction every time Danny said he was his. The Overboss was devoted to him and, hell, he felt the same way. Porter Gage never thought his life could be this way. He knew he wasn't owned, but he was cared for, and the man that held him would do anything to make him happy. That's what real power felt like, even when it made him weak at the knees.

  
"All yours, boss."  
  
It meant the world to Danny that he had someone who could trust him. Gage didn't see all the things that Danny did, he looked through the scars and not at them. The Raider wasn't very good at saying it, but he could feel it every time they touched. He was finally in love, and it didn't even hurt.  
  
"How do you want it?"  
  
Danny let his hands travel to the waistband of his lover's shorts. He hadn't stopped moving since he was jolted awake, letting his hands explore the geography of Gage's body. He knew it by heart, and could map out every scar and sinew that lined his skin, but to Danny, it was fresh and beautiful every time.  
  
"Stay up here, I'm too damn comfortable to move."  
  
Gage grabbed his hand and ran his fingers across Danny's knuckles. _I want you to stay close to me, I love you._  
  
"You're spoiled rotten, you know that?"  
  
The Raider grinned up at him.  
  
"Ain't my fault."  
  
He wasn't wrong, really. Porter Gage had never asked for this kind of treatment. Danny just couldn't understand how he hasn't spent his whole life receiving it. That anyone could look at his princess and handle him roughly was a thought he could hardly process.  
  
"Are you saying it's mine?"  
  
Danny loved to see the Raider smile, big enough to see the teeth he so often tried to hide.  
  
"Ain't nobody else's."  
  
It was true. Getting slammed up against walls and taken on dirty mattresses gets pretty old pretty quick, whether you agreed to the whole ordeal or not. From day one, Boss never had him anyway Gage didn't like. Took some gettin' used to, but he loved it. And he'd admit, when nobody else wasn't payin' attention, that he loved the man that did it.  
  
"Well, I suppose I'll just have to take responsibility for my actions, lover. You slip these shorts off and I'll see what I can do."  
  
He ended the sentence with a slap of Gage's waistband. Danny heard the shuffle of fabric and laughed. The Overboss couldn't keep his hands to himself, mouth nipping at every slight curve in the Raider's body, savoring every inch. When the obstacle was removed, Danny darted his hand between Gage's legs and got to work.  
  
"Sometimes I forget just how strong those hands are."  
  
The Overboss ducked his head back into Gage's neck, leaving kisses that almost bruised. He felt the Raider stiffen in his hand and pulse into life.  
  
"Too much?"  
  
Gage shook his head no, and bucked his hips once for good measure. Danny nodded in agreement, grinding against his partner. He would take care of it after Gage was happy.  
  
"Feel damn good boss, you up on me like this. I want you just as bad."  
  
Danny didn't think that was possible. Porter Gage was a beautiful man, with a jaw Danny wanted to drink and a voice he could swear was made of velvet. Not to mention the way Danny's hands felt when his fingertips touched around his waist, or the soft brush of Gage's thigh against his when they made love. There were so many things about Gage that the man simply couldn't resist.  
  
"Does my kitten want kisses?"  
  
He heard a small moan escape the Raider's lips. He didn't have to be vulgar; even the slightest change in Danny's tone and the Raider knew what to expect. Still, Danny needed more to go on. He couldn't risk hurting Gage. The answer was obviously yes, but he had to hear it.  
  
"I'm gonna stay right here until you tell me it's okay, Porter."  
  
Another sound, this one more of a groan, needy and expectant. Spoiled absolutely rotten.  
  
"Suck me off, Boss."  
  
Danny planted a gentle kiss on the middle of Gage's chest before spreading open his legs and making himself comfortable. His hand stayed steady at the base while he made quick, excited circles with his tongue. He wanted to take him in all at once, his lips nestled into his husband's wiry hair, but Danny knew he couldn't will himself to have that kind of patience. Maybe Gage would be well-rested and ready to go again by the morning light.  
  
Instead, Danny's hand met his lips, moving at a rapid pace. In the midnight's darkness, he didn't try to cover the noises he was making.  
  
"Fuck- this ain't gonna take too long you keep goin' like that."  
  
The Overboss hummed in approval between his favorite Raider's legs, and the vibration made Gage's cock twitch in response. Gage's hand made its way into Danny's hair, holding on tight. Their other hands met, and Gage gave Boss a tight squeeze before Danny's moved to trail up his chest again.  
  
"I love waking up like this, love waking up to you."  
  
Gage couldn't see it, but he knew that made a blush rise on Danny's face. He had gotten used to being a little sappy, Boss deserved to hear it. He felt Danny's tongue dip into the folds of his skin and his hips twitched forward. Shit, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
He felt Danny's mouth sink lower, his lips wrapped tightly around Gage halfway. His grip had loosened and he let a thumb wander over Gage's entrance, just enough pressure and saliva to make the Raider go crazy.  
  
"Don't start nothin' you ain't plannin' on finishin' now."  
  
Porter let out a huff, but perked up when Danny pressed his index finger between the Raider's legs. He waited, making insistent circles and humming happily around the length in his mouth. Gage knew he'd have to say something or he'd be waiting forever.  
  
"Wanna feel your fingers inside me, boss."  
  
He didn't have to wait long. Gage's breath hitched when Danny's index finger was knuckle deep, moving quick and gentle. The closeness made the Overboss hum even louder, eyes flicking up to meet for a moment. Danny ducked down to press his lips into Gage's hair once before bobbing back up halfway.  
  
"Show off."  
  
The Overboss laughed, sputtering and sending added sensations across the Raider's skin.  
  
"You're so bad, Gage."  
  
Danny grinned, not meaning what he had said, and went back to the gentle laps of his tongue and a ringed hand working on his lover's length.  
  
"Only for the Overboss."

The younger man let out a moan and pressed another digit into Gage. The Raider could see the pressure between Danny's legs, thick and wanting. It was enough to drive him over the edge, spilling into the other man's mouth before he could warn him. Danny fluttered his eyes open and grabbed Gage's hand loosely. _I'm okay, don't worry._ Porter watched as his husband swallowed, managing to keep his composure and smile politely up at him. When the sensations were over, Danny let Gage's softening length fall out of his mouth.

“Thanks for the surprise, lover.”

Gage grinned and let go of Danny's hair, beckoning him closer.

“Shit. You know I didn't mean to. Well I mean, ya know I meant to.”

The younger man practically purred on Gage's chest, rubbing his hand across it and holding his waist tight.  
  
"You're so pretty."

He could feel the tension in Danny's voice.

 “Go ahead, boss.”

There was always a lapse; the Overboss liked to take his time. It was a nice change since the man rushed around like he was still shootin’ up Overdrive. But even now, in his state of mind, he was careful not to push.

“We can wait. I'm not in a hurry.”

They would dance around this all night, Boss reluctant to put his needs out on the table.

“Maybe you can, but I can't. Wanna feel you between my legs and wish you were in my ass.”

“Porter Gage!”

  
Danny tucked his face into Gage's neck and held him close. He could feel the blush deepen in his skin. The Raider let his hand find the back of his husband's neck and rubbed his thumb across it, sending a chill down Danny's spine as he pulled himself closer.

“Like when ya make love to me.”

The Raider's voice was soft as he spoke. He buried his nose in the Overboss’ hair. How he managed to smell so clean in this nasty place Gage could never figure out. He'd never be a Raider.

“I could make love to you all night.”

Danny's eyes glowed when he looked up at Gage. It was familiar now, the gentle, pleading demeanor he carried when he was alone. On the job, wandering through the Wastes, he was strong and calm and confident, but he melted into Gage's arms.

“Want you bad, boss.”

 _Is it really alright?_ Danny's eyes asked. His hips were making small motions against Gage's stomach, trying to relieve the tension without disturbing his lover's afterglow.

* * *

 

Nights like these were why they didn't have a headboard. If those cinder blocks that held up the bed could squeak, they'd be whinin’ right now. It did something to Gage to be reminded just how powerful Danny was, the muscles in his strong legs slapping against his thighs. Sometimes he wanted it like this, rough and fast and pounded into the mattress, but he was glad Danny never asked.  
  
"Wish you were in me, boss. Maybe tomorrow."  
  
Things don't heal quite the same as they used to, and Boss was a little too big to be rushing things. Probably couldn't take him like this, all the pent-up energy. He jerked his hips as hard and as fat as he hit, and while his legs could take it, Gage wasn't sure what else could.  
Shit like that always _sounds_  better than it is. Ain't practical to always be walking around bowlegged, they had made that mistake a few times. Made Boss worry too much anyway, he apologized for days even though he didn't do nothin' wrong. The man tried to treat Gage like he was made of glass. Wasn't a real bad way to get fucked, really, being made love to.  
  
"Fuck me harder."  
  
Danny nodded into his neck and picked up his pace, groaning from the softness of Gage's thighs. The Raider was worried the sound might wake up Shaun in the backroom, but the kid was as deep a sleeper as his dad was.  


* * *

  
  
"So good princess, you're so good."  
  
Danny tucked himself away again in Gage's neck and held the Raider tight across the chest. If he were to admit it, this was the best damn part.  
  
"Hard work bein' this pretty."  
  
The larger man beamed and pulled him closer.  
  
"Oh I know, my poor princess. Laying there and just being absolutely gorgeous."  
  
"Damn right."

“I'll make it up to you tomorrow, we can slip in a shower before everyone's awake. You won't even have to hold yourself up.”

“How bout we sleep in and sneak out somewhere for a late lunch and an afternoon fu-”

“Porter.”

"Right. Shower it is."


End file.
